Sesshomaru's Little Girl
by Sessyloverdreamer
Summary: Different short stages of Princess Rin's Life. Originally adopted by Prince Sesshomaru she grew up in royalty and now Sesshomaru has to let his little girl go. I hope you guys enjoy because I seriously did not know where to go with this.


It was time for Rin's bath as two servants laid her down on a blanket next to the pool of warm water. They carefully undressed her and handed her over to her grandmother Izayoi. Supporting her head with the left and and bottom with the right she gently rocked Rin back and forth letting her tiny feet hit the water as to slowly get accustomed.

This was a convenient way for Rin to get some bonding time with a female as well as also getting bathed. For she could not bath with her father, so instead she would either bathe with her grandmother or her aunt Kagome.

"Let's get you all clean shall we?" Izayoi said taking the wash clothes that the servants handed her full of suds and she washing down the small baby. The baby just made sounds while shaking her fists and shifting her arms and legs.

After the bath Izayoi returned Rin to Sesshomaru as requested. She was currently in onesie pajamas & swaddled nice and tight in a baby blanket with a stripped pink hat on her bare head. Sucking on her pacifier, it gently soothes her back into the land of dreams.

"Mi'Lord I can take her to her room." A servant bowed and held out her arms. Sesshomaru objected and choose to her with him.

This wasn't the first Sesshomaru rejected someone else to take care of Rin for him. Even though he was busy ruling a country he still made it his duty to be a father as well. He would normally lay Rin on his lap while he worked and when she was hungry he would feed her but he would not change her diaper. He enjoyed the bond he had with his adopted daughter.

~Five Years later~

"Sesshomaru-sama!" a child's voice called out from the distance. Rin ran into her adopted father's study, running directly into his lap she looked at him with her brown doe like eyes. She wore a pink headband with a small pink flower attached that matched her pink dress with white ruffles at the bottom and on the sleeves. Sesshomaru raised his eye brow as he glanced down at his adopted daughter.

"Good morning Rin." he greeted stroking her long black hair. He took note of how long it was getting and would inform Amertha later to trim her hair to an appropriate length. Rin started tugging on his arm, wanting him to follow her down to the dining hall where her papa, nana, uncle and aunt waited for breakfast.

He allowed Rin to guide him through the halls to the room where as he suspected his kin was waiting for them to take their seats. His father the Great Emperor InuTaisho took head of the table with his second wife Empress Izayoi to his right followed by Inuyasha the second crowned prince along with his wife Princess Kagome, A commoner who married into the family and was now royalty. Sesshomaru and Rin's chairs were pulled out for them by two servants. Sesshomaru took a seat directly next to his father on his left side with Rin sitting right next to Sesshomaru in a booster seat.

Breakfast was served.

Rin had a Belguim Blueberry Waffle with scrambled eggs and orange juice. Which was her favorite meal to have for breakfast. Amertha, her personal maid was the one who always made her breakfast, this was all due to the fact that when Rin was about 3 years old she had a total meltdown when a new chef came into the palace. Swearing that Rin would love his food, but sadly no. Rin quickly was able to distinguish the difference and was not remotely happy.

Sesshomaru ordered from that point on that Rin's breakfast was only made by Amertha. When Amertha was on vacation, she would prep all of Rin's meals and freeze them so all the chefs would have to do is warm it up. It was a very uncommon thing to do but Rin did not mind nor did Sesshomaru have a problem with it. Although when Amertha was gone Rin would miss her dearly, crying to her father that she wanted Amertha.

"Amertha!" Rin cried as she took notice that something was desperately wrong with her waffle.

"Yes, my lady?" she quickly rushed to her highness' aid. Rin pointed at her waffle with tears in her eyes.

"The smiley face only has 5 blueberries! You didn't put 6!" Rin cried. Amertha smiled she was already prepared with the last blueberry.

"Ah yes! Good Job lady Rin! You found the missing blueberry" The maid smiled placing the blueberry on her waffle. Rin hugged her real fast before turning back to her breakfast.

The king chuckled

"What an interesting way to help Rin with her numbers eh?" he smiled at Amertha. She bowed returning the smile.

"Yes mi'lord."

"Amertha is alway helping Rin!" Rin smiled as she watched Sesshomaru cut her waffles into squares. After he was done he handed her fork back and poured some pecan flavored syrup. Rin thanked Amertha and then began to eat.

~Age 10~

Rin stood in the crowded ballroom. They were all their to celebrate her 10th birthday. Rin wore a bright orange ballroom dress complimented with a green sash around her waist with white gloves that went up to her elbows. Her hair was done up off of her shoulders in a neat bun.

Sesshomaru wore a white tuxedo while his father and brother wore a black tuxedo. Kagome was wearing a black evening gown and Izayoi wore a red even gown.

Rin was happy that Sesshomaru had allowed her to invite her schoolmates.

Neawa he was a dog demon just like her father, grandfather and uncle. He had white hair that went all the way down to his butt usually he would wear it down but tonight it was placed in a high ponytail. Neawa was like Inuyasha in a way, anything could set him off but he was very loyal to his group of close friends. His grandfather was a noblemen and served the Emperor as his advisor.

Another one of her classmates was Kyori. She was a cat demon and she watched over Rin like a big sister watching over her little sister. She was wearing a blue dress, with black leggings underneath. She was not one to wear dresses and was very tomboyish usually always picking a fight with Neawa who would always return the challenge.

"Wow Rin this is amazing." Neawa said staring at the dancers in the middle of the room. Rin and her friends were given a table all on their own. Usually where the thrones were staged on the dais was replaced with a low table with pillows surrounding them to sit on. The table was full of food and drinks.

While on the west side of the room was where her family was currently seated at their table chatting amongst themselves.

Sesshomaru kept an eye on Rin at all times to make sure that she was happy and having a good time. By the looks of things inviting Rin's school mates was a great idea. He was happy to see that his little girl was happy.

He stood up and raised his glass. The room went silent.

"I would like to thank each and everyone of you for coming to this celebration of Rin's 10th birthday. I see that she has not once tonight lost her smile and seeing that it means a lot to me to make my little girl happy." He turned to look at Rin with his glass still raised in his hand. Everyone else in the room did the same even her friends. Rin blushed intensely seeing that all the attention was now on her.

"I would like to propose a toast. Happy Birthday to my daughter Rin! I love you!" He said as the room cheered and clicking glasses could be heard among the party guests.

Rin smiled. She loved her family and the people in her life.

~Age 16~

How dare he come in here with such foolish nonsense. InuTaisho stood idly by observing his sons eyes flash from blood red back to normal. He could not understand why Sesshomaru was so worked up this and at this point there was nothing he could do. Rin was Neawa's intended mate. Sesshomaru had known this for the longest time but still hoped that it wasn't so.

Neawa stood toward the two dog demons, not showing a remote sign of fear. Instead he gazed into their eyes the same way Inuyasha did during a fight. Rin was his.

"You wish to take Rin as your mate?" Sesshomaru asked again. It was more of a thought he was saying out loud.

"Yes, Rin has been my intended mate and from the moment we first met, I knew she was mine." Neawa answered. 'She was his?' Sesshomaru scoffed. Rin was most certainly not his. Rin was Sesshomaru's. His daughter, his life and he was not about to give her up to him.

Rin walked into the study. The small child he had pretty much raised from birth was now a beautiful woman with long raven hair. She started to develop curves and a chest. She was no longer a child but she was still his little girl. She walked up next to Neawa and took his hand in hers. The ring on her left finger glistened when the light from window hit it. It was the engagement ring Neawa had proposed to her with during the Solastic ball.

"Please Sesshomaru-sama? Neawa makes me happy. He has always protected me and would never do anything to hurt me." Rin pleaded. Sesshomaru had seen the way they looked at each other. He could see the love in their eyes and Neawa did love Rin.

There was a time Sesshomaru was not around and Rin somehow managed to get beaten up by a pack of lowly demons at her school. When Neawa found her, after beating those students up barely clinging on to life. Neawa was not yet strong enough to control his demon, Rin's family and Neawa's family both had to come to school. Sesshomaru, InuTaisho and Neawa's father and grandfather all had to try to suppress the highly upset demon child. It took 3 hours to calm him down. He was strong. Sesshomaru felt slightly proud of him for getting revenge for Rin. It wasn't until Rin woke up that Neawa started calming down. Still Sesshomaru guarded him from Rin because he could easily relapse. They couldn't see each other for a week.

"I will have my final decision by next Monday." Sesshomaru answered. The couple nodded and left the room hands still intertwined.

~Rin 20 years old~

Sesshomaru waited by the large oak doors with the rest of the wedding party. Today was the day he had dreaded for the longest time. He heard footsteps as Rin walked around the corner in a beautiful white dress. The veil covering her face as the train of her dress was carried by two bridesmaid. If it was possible his heart would have easily jumped out of his chest at the sight of Rin.

'She was beautiful.' The moment he saw her he quickly went and embraced her in a hug. Feelings of happiness and sadness flooded the poor demon prince's heart. Today was the day he was going to give his daughter away to a man who loved her just as much as he did.

"Rin, I love you so much. You will always be my little girl." he said as the music began to play. Rin intertwined her arm with his trying to hold back the tears that now filled the corner of her eyes. The doors opened and Sesshomaru walked his little girl down the aisle to her future husband. Neawa Okawashi.

When he made it to the alter. Sesshomaru gave Rin a quick kiss on the cheek and took his seat next to his current wife Kagura. Kagura and Sesshomaru married 3 years ago. Kagura was a nobleman's daughter they had met a charity event. Sesshomaru noticed Kagura to be different from other women who tried to pursue him. In fact Kagura did not pursue him one bit, which turned him on immensely. Sesshomaru eventually realized Kagura to be his intended mate. Both agreeing they mated and then got married. Kagura loved Rin as if she was her own and gave her the best advice on how to deal with Neawa and also Sesshomaru. Telling her Sesshomaru will have a difficult time adjusting to this changed.

"Rin Sakura Angelic Takashia, do you take Neawa Fukuari Okawashi to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love and care for during sickness and health?" Miroku the monk who was officating the ceremony asked.

"I do." Rin's voice cracked as tears rolled down from the corners of her eyes. Neawa's gazed softened as he wiped the tears from his soon to be wife's eyes.

" And do you Neawa Fukuari Okawashi do you take to Rin Sakura Angelic Takashia, be your lawfully wedded wife. To love and care for during sickness and health?" Miroku turned to the demon. Tears were slowly building in Neawa's eyes as he just nodded and whispered.

"I do Rin. I really do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" The church cheered as Neawa and Rin's lips interlocked with one another.

Sesshomaru watched as his little girl began her life. While it did hurt him, she was happy and that's all that mattered to him. Kagura laid her hand on top of his.

"She's happy Sesshomaru." Kagura kissed his cheek. They then stood and followed down the aisle after the wedding party.

"You're right she is happy. But she'll always be my little girl."

 **I literally cried while writing this just because it was too cute. 3 You don't really get a lot of Sesshomaru and Rin father daughter fanfics. I would love to write them but I always end up starting them but never know where its going. So thanks for reading! Tell me what you think and leave a comment!**


End file.
